


Masquerade ball

by catsattherainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: Remus is dancing with a mysterious handsome stranger whoever he is
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin





	Masquerade ball

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an amazing person Marshall who gave me this prompt.

The masquerade the ball. The talk of the town. It was near. It wasn't the masquerade ball it was actually the winter ball but instead of every year's theme of winter wonderland, they had decided to go with masquerade ball and boy was Dumbledore going big. Very big. It was supposed to be the most amazing thing of the year and who knew maybe it would be. James sirius and Peter were pumped for it. Remus more or less happy to go along. He actually was excited but he'd rather die than admit to the other marauders they'd never let it go. Ever. James had asked lily and she had said yes surprising everyone even herself. James didnt sit properly after that dancing around everywhere. Peter had asked a cute hufflepuff and they looked good together. Sirius and Remus were flying solo. They all had decided long ago that they all would not be going together as a group they'd all be separate reach the venue at different times basically not know what the other three looked like. Remus was happy with this arrangement because he needed one night for himself. Sirius was dressing up in all black for the ladies and well for sirius (but he would not admit it ever.) A stunning black tux, perfectly styled hair and a shiny pair of black shoes. Remus was wearing aqua silver. He had thought of many colors but settled on aqua because he found it beautiful and dazzling. It had little wave like designs looking like the ocean. It was very pretty. He paired it with black shoes. Peter was color coding yellow with his date. A yellow suit with a light lavender shirt underneath. Erika his date had a pretty yellow ball gown which suited her really well. James was wearing a maroon suit to compliment lily's hair who was wearing a bright red dress with her hair down. They all went to the venue and quietly slipped in blending in unnoticed by the others. Remus was standing in a corner a spiked drink in his hand when he saw someone with a black suit approach him. He had a beautiful smile and even tho his mask covered his face he knew that the stranger was handsome. 

"May I know why such a fine gentleman as yourself is standing alone in the corner?" He asked 

"Maybe because no one asked this gentleman to dance" remus replied 

" would you like to dance with me oh kind sir"

"Certainly" 

They went to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. James saw two men coming to the floor one in black and one in aqua and somehow knew that it was sirius and remus. He chuckled and showed lily where they were. They began dancing around them. Remus saw a couple clad in red and knew that it was james and lily but he ignore them and continued to dance with the stranger. After some time they went to get some drinks and sat down. "Want to do that much awaited face reveal?" Somehow the stranger had read his mind. He nodded yes and they took off their masks. Remus stared at Sirius in part horror part surprise and part relief. "Moony it was you really wow how did we not realize" Sirius asked.

"I guess we are not as smart as we thought" 

"Oh yeah not at all smart" sirius said and smiled. "I have to say you're not that bad of a dancer" he continued 

"You're not bad yourself mister" remus said and they laughed. They got up and danced again because neither of them were tired and both were too fidgety to sit still. James came up to them and said, " lose the mask did we. I'm glad you both got together" 

" oh no James we're not together" sirius said

"Really c'mon pads you have to ask him you know it" 

"Yes you're right ofc you're right ok" he said and turned to remus 

"Remus will you be so kind and do the honor of going on a date with me?" He asked 

Remus nodded and smiled and so did sirius. They went to find a seat and just talk and they totally did not start snogging each other.


End file.
